


Devour Me

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dreams, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For but one moment he felt worry, worry that this young man might actually see his true self and he would end up imprisoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour Me

**Author's Note:**

> The summary doesn't tell you anything :D
> 
> To those awaiting my other Hannigram fic - I profusely apologise!!! I have not had the motivation to write for this fandom until this came to me, out of no where actually. I do want to complete them though, so here's hoping the motivation has returned! ^_^

For but one moment he felt worry, worry that this young man might actually see his true self and he would end up imprisoned.

\---

_Opening his eyes, Hannibal found himself staring at a ceiling._

_His own ceiling in fact; he recognised the chandelier as the one which hung above his dining table._

_Any attempt he made at sitting up met with failure._

_Glancing down the length of his body, he was met with a curious sight: Will Graham was straddling his legs, bloody hands cupped in front of him holding something, jaws moving as he chewed, face covered with smeared blood, blue eyes staring intently at him as the young man savagely bit into the thing he was holding which dripped blood._

_It was then that he noticed that his own abdomen had been ripped open, intestines spilling out, blood marring his skin, and pieces of his organs strewn about._

_Will Graham was devouring him!_

\---

Gasping awake, Hannibal sat up – good, he could move. Running a hand down his chest, he felt only his intact abdomen through his silk pyjamas. Sighing, he scrubbed at his face with a hand as the other went limp, dropping into his lap and eliciting an unintended grunt. 

Lifting his hand he stared in astonishment at his obvious erection – the dream had aroused him. Recalling the dream again, just the sight of Will Graham so clearly eating of him had warmth pooling in his groin. 

Flopping back on to his pillows, Hannibal slipped his pyjama pants down and off, and then stared at his erect penis, hands at his sides. Indulging in thoughts of Will Graham: hand feeding him slivers of meat carved from Jack Crawford’s thigh, bathing him in the blood of the three scientists, guiding his hand as he slices into Alana Bloom, Hannibal resisted the urge to touch himself until the need became too great to ignore. The resulting orgasm ripped through him as he moaned Will Graham’s name.

Hannibal did not know what had caused him to dream of the FBI agent, or why his body had reacted the way he did, but he was determined to spend more time with Will Graham in order to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I need to add tags please! <3 I can't think of any more...
> 
> I have no beta so errors are my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :) all is welcome!


End file.
